Dawn to darkness
by AriatneNamizake
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el deseo, tentación y la pasión se ven mezclados con lo sobrenatural?, ¿alguna vez te has cuestionado si estas con la persona correcta para formar una vida juntos?..."Siéntete privilegiado has sido escogido para conocer los secretos de la lujuria de la primera mano de un demonio"/"Como si sus labios fuesen veneno, se dejó infectar por la abrumante sensación..."/
1. Encuentro

**Dawn to darkness**

Mes de la pareja Sasukarín, todos somos #SasukarinMonth2015

(Notas).- Lo descrito en el momento

 _(Notas).-Recuerdos_

 **Capítulo 1. Encuentro**

Llevaban cerca de tres años juntos, eran felices con la compañía de uno y del otro, pasaban tiempo juntos casi todos los días, no obstante surge el cuestionamiento de ¿el amor es mutuo?.

Se distinguían luces en cada uno de los edificios por los cuáles un hombre iba conduciendo, podía vislumbrar letreros neón con nombre de sitios de comida, hoteles, bares, discotecas y de diferentes lugares de ocio que se podían encontrar en "La ciudad del pecado". No obstante, nada de esto conseguía llamar realmente su atención, su letargo estaba más bien en una menuda mujer que había dejado en su país natal, con la promesa de volver lo más prontamente para así poder estar juntos de nuevo.

Ciertamente él se encontraba en aquella ciudad por plan de negocios, para así expandir las rutas comerciales en otros continentes del gran y afamado consorcio japonés Uchiha's Corporation. Que se dedicaba a la expansión de los ya conocidos "juegos eróticos" y cualquier otra cosa relacionada a esto, como la lencería femenina, los trajes sensuales, etc. El hecho es que su familia vio una amplia gama de oportunidades en este ámbito económico.

No obstante, aquel muchacho de apellido Uchiha, se encontraba acompañado con su antiguo amigo de la infancia Naruto Namikaze; de alguna u otra forma esto era cómodo para él, aunque lo sería de igual manera si incluso este no hubiera venido con él. Cabe destacar que su amigo era de descendencia Inglesa y por lo tanto tenía un llamativo color de cabello rubio, contrastando en demasía con él con un color azabache.

De pronto se dio cuenta que su rubio amigo le decía en repetidas veces que aparcaran en un lugar, por lo que pudo distinguir un bar de "mala muerte", cuestionándose cómo es que su amigo quería parar ahí; pero ante la insistencia de este, no tuvo otro remedio que hacer lo que le pedía y se estaciono en aquel lugar.

¿Puedo saber lo que te sucede Naruto?.- pregunto con repentino enfado el hombre Uchiha.

Sasuke…¡observa! es un buen lugar para divertirnos un poco, ¿no crees?, quiero saber si es cierto lo que dicen de "La ciudad del pecado".- contestó con entusiasmo el rubio.

No, la verdad yo no lo creo, deberíamos ir al hotel a descansar después de la junta de negocios que acabamos de tener…- lo dijo con cierta voz de cansancio el azabache, más no termino la última palabra cuando el Namikaze ya se encontraba entrando en aquel lugar, con un gran letrero que tenía el nombre de "Secret" plasmado. Ante aquello, el Uchiha solamente soltó un bufido y siguió el camino por el cuál su amigo se había ido.

Al día siguiente Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba despertando con una gran resaca, con recuerdos bizarros de la noche anterior en aquel bar de cuyo nombre no recordaba. Se removió en su cama y se incorporó en esta para observar su alrededor, dándose cuenta de dos cosas: se encontraba en su hotel y no se encontraba acompañado por alguna presencia indeseable. Para él fue un gran alivio porque así no habría engañado a la persona que él consideraba "la mujer de su vida", pero ¿por qué sentía aquel deje de vacío?, ¿por qué no dejaba de cuestionarse que había olvidado algo? y lo más importante ¿por qué se encontraba desnudo y su ropa estaba rasgada y esparcida por toda su habitación?, así como termino de formularse esa última pregunta, su mente divago y vinieron a él evocaciones explícitas de una mujer, ante lo cual sólo supo decir ante la nada de su habitación: ¿Dónde estaba ella?.

 _Entro al bar cuyo nombre había visto en la entrada "Secret", no vio nada en particular que pudiera llamar su atención, era un lugar bastante simple para su gusto, el lugar tenía varias mesas en dónde se encontraban hombres sentados, siendo colocadas estratégicamente en forma de media luna alrededor de lo que parecía ser un escenario, varias luces tenues y de colores opacos dando una atmósfera misteriosa, en fin había más cosas a las cuales no presto atención. No obstante se sentía observado desde el primer momento que entro en aquel lugar y convencido de que era solamente su imaginación, desecho esa idea rápidamente. Alcanzo a vislumbrar la rubia cabellera de su amigo Naruto en una mesa, que curiosamente estaba al centro de lo que parecía ser el escenario, pero aun así se encamino al lugar donde se encontraba este._

 _Ya teniendo más opción, se sentó al lado del Namikaze y observo que ya se encontraba con un vaso lleno de whisky a lo cual solamente atino a pedir lo mismo que el rubio. Ya trayéndole la bebida que más era de su gusto por el mesero, se dijo que iba a llamar a la mujer que él quería, pero tan pronto como tuvo esa idea, así fue desechada por alguna clase de razón desconocida. Solamente continúo bebiendo hasta la media noche, su amigo que no aguantaba mucho esa clase de bebidas se excusó y se fue del lugar, sin embargo el azabache se quedó sólo en la mesa, teniendo en mente que debía irse con su amigo, pero siendo retenido por alguna especie de energía atrayente en aquel lugar, como esperando a que alguien o algo apareciera de la nada. De pronto las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar una música muy sensual, para ello observo a su alrededor y casi todas las personas se habían ido; detallando ahora el bar y haciendo especial énfasis en cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar, encontrando un encanto no percibido desde el principio._

 _Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que una especie de humo había inundado el lugar, y ante su mirada escéptica comenzó a vislumbrarse una pequeña figura menuda en lo que el reconocía como el escenario; curiosamente nadie había dicho o hecho hincapié a que habría un show esa noche, más eso no importaba ahora, pensó que sería bueno distraerse un rato. La música comenzaba a oírse cada vez más lenta y para su gusto, más sensual cada vez y la figura vista anteriormente, había comenzado a tomar forma de mujer con cabello largo, que conforme comenzaba a disiparse el humo, se dio cuenta de un color que predominaba –Rojo- alcanzo a decir. Como si la figura femenina se diera cuenta de su presencia, se acercó al Uchiha y lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto: Era una diosa ante sus ojos, no era pequeña de estatura si no alta, de al menos un metro sesenta y seis centímetros, una cabellera abundante roja, un cuerpo majestuoso con las medidas perfectas, un par de bustos géneros que sin lugar a dudas cabrían en sus manos a la perfección, una diminuta cintura, un par de piernas largas y torneadas y así continuo su mirada ónix penetrante, cómo si la estuviera desvistiendo._

 _Pero vaya que sentimientos ajenos a como era él se apoderaron de su ser, como si fuera un animal en celo y estuviera a la acecha de su presa, detallando más lo que llevaba puesto la pelirroja, porque la mujer traía un conjunto de shorth con cadenas y un crop top de cuero negro, todo esto ceñiendo su cuerpo como segunda piel y dejando al descubierto su ombligo con un pequeño colgante aferrado a este; así como unas botas negras hasta media rodilla de piel y con tacón. No pasando desapercibida ante su vista, un par de gotas resbalando por su cuello ¿eso era agua?, ¿se habría mojado?, se cuestionó en el momento el hombre._

 _Entonces se dio cuenta que la misteriosa mujer se había percatado del escrutinio de la mirada de Sasuke, y en ese preciso momento la vio a los ojos y se escuchó un clic del que solamente azabache y pelirroja pudieron oír, porque mirada "ónix y roja se encontraron"…_

 _ **Siendo el inicio de una historia, apasionada, salvaje, de intrigas y sobre todo de deseo…**_

Si quieren oír la canción de fondo para el capítulo se llama: **Secret de Maroon 5.**

 **Nota de autora:**

La verdad hace mucho que no escribía, pero mi mente divaga mucho y nunca estaba conforme en cómo quedaba el capítulo, al menos espero que les haya gustado , su contexto es más de lo paranormal. Esperando obtener reviews por su parte, para saber que les pareció esto y ver cuánto debo de tardar en subir un capitulo. Es un fic algo largo y tendrá tantos capítulos como mi mente perversa pueda imaginarse y plasmar.

Esta es un fic para el Mes Sasukarin *u* … #SasukarinMonth2015

 **Avances del próximo capítulo:**

" _Como si sus labios fuesen veneno, se dejó infectar por la abrumante sensación…"_


	2. Acercamiento Parte I

¡Hola!, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic .. Pues ya estaba hecho, pero quería que siguiera la incertidumbre (?); sin más preámbulos les dejo leer.

Atte. Hyomin n.n

Todos apoyemos en el mes Sasukarín, todos somos #SasukarinMonth2015

(N/A): Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto y nada de lo que aquí aparece es original del anime.

Cambio de lugar ************

(N/A): Nota de la autora

(Hola): Descripción del presente.

 _(Hola)_ : Recuerdos o flasback.

 _De alguna u otra forma Sasuke controlaba los movimientos de la pelirroja cuyo nombre desconocía hasta el momento, no obstante, por pequeños momentos la joven miraba sin disimulo al joven Uchiha y él no podía evitar sentirse cohibido por su penetrante y sensual mirada. Ninguno de ellos podía ignorarse en todo el tiempo que duro la canción, que a su parecer la hacían ver cada vez más apetecible._

 _El de ojos ónix no pudo evitar reprimirse porque, por un instante la cordura regreso a él y recordó a una mujer de cabellos rosas, pero así como anteriormente le había sucedido, olvido su pesar; de pronto la música se detuvo y él estaba consciente que para su mala o buena suerte, el show había terminado. Lo que no esperaba es que aquella muchacha se plantó frente a él sin rehuir de su meticuloso escrutinio. Casi se le escapo una burlona sonrisa al haberlo sorprendido._

 _De pronto ella bajo del escenario y con paso pausado se dirigió a la mesa de él._

 _-Ka…rin- dijo de forma lenta y pausada, sentándose a un lado de Sasuke en su mesa, cruzando sus piernas de forma provocativa._

 _-¿Eh?-El pelinegro no pudo evitar mirarla con desconcierto, hasta que tomo plena consciencia y supo que ese era su nombre, este se le quedaría grabado en su cabeza como si de un tatuaje permanente se tratara._

 _-¿Puedo… sentarme contigo?-Preguntó la joven, mirando directamente al Uchiha._

 _-Mphm- De sus labios solamente pudo articular aquello, intentando mostrar indiferencia, más él sabía que no era cierto eso, su cuerpo lo sabía muy bien. La pelirroja se le quedo mirando más fijamente, como si él fuera un libro abierto ante sus ojos y ella supiera su pesar._

 _-¿Deseas mis servicios?- Dijo de pronto Karin. El azabache, no pudo si no abrir los ojos de sobremanera ante aquello, si bien, se notaba por la forma de vestir de ella y más por el hecho de que trabajaba en aquel lugar, no precisamente de mesera y por el baile anteriormente visto, que se dedicaba a ser algo parecido a una bailarina exótica. Pero con lo anteriormente dicho, él supo que era una acompañante, eso logro desconcertarlo de sobremanera en ese instante._

 _-No-Ante lo dicho él solamente se levantó de su lugar ante la mirada de ella, dejo dinero en su mesa para pagar lo anteriormente bebido, tomo el saco que llevaba, dirigiéndose finalmente a la salida. No sin antes voltear a verla por última vez y vaya que de nuevo logro sorprenderlo, porque ella tenía una sonrisa sensual en sus labios y se lamió lentamente el labio inferior, levantándose en el proceso y yendo a dirección contraria del Uchiha, yendo a otra parte del lugar._

 _Sasuke, fue al estacionamiento, se subió a su coche y puso en marcha el motor de su auto con dirección a su casa. Con lo anteriormente pasado, él tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones en su cuerpo y de pensamientos nada inocentes con la pelijirroja, que solamente quería ignorar. Prendió la radio y de pronto comenzó a sonar la música anteriormente escuchada._

 _-¿Qué .. rayos?- Él dijo aquello y así como había prendido la radio, así la apago. Prefiriendo ir en silencio absoluto al hotel donde se estaba hospedando._

 _El trayecto al hotel, fue de forma agotadora para el Uchiha, solamente quería llegar, acostarse y dormir para no recordar lo anteriormente vivido._

 _Llegó al hotel, aparco en el estacionamiento y fue directamente a su hotel, sin saludar a la recepcionista que se le quedo viendo fijamente, para él fue algo incómodo._

 _-No se compara en nada a Karin..- Soltó sin más, al momento siéndose reprimido él mismo, ¿qué había dicho? debía tomar una ducha fría e ir a dormir, ciertas partes de su cuerpo se estaban "emocionando" y eso era incómodo. Abrió la puerta de la perilla de su habitación, entro y solamente cerro de forma apesumbrada, soltó un suspiro y se encamino por su sala, hasta llegar a su cuarto._

 _Sasuke se acostó un rato en su cama, cerrando sus ojos al instante, más no pudo evitar que llegaran a él imágenes anteriormente vividas en el bar. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, negó reiterativamente con la cabeza, se levantó al instante de dónde estaba y se encamino a la puerta del baño. Comenzando a quitarse su camisa, cuando sintió unas pequeñas maños en su espalda, el Uchiha sólo pudo voltear desconcertado y vio una de las escenas más erótica jamás vista ante sus ojos._

 _La joven pelirroja traía su cabello suelto, esparcido por toda su espalda y traía puesto un vestido, que de la parte del pecho tenía dos cintas de seda cruzadas mostrando así sus atributos, bajando la mirada, tenía otra cinta enrrollada en su cintura y una falta cubierta con una especie de tela transparente hasta los tobillos de sus pies, todo de color chocolate; resaltando muy bien sus curvas de mujer. Sasuke solamente pudo espantarse y ¿por qué no? excitarse ante aquello. Antes de que el azabache pudiera reaccionar, sintió la intromisión de labios ajenos a los suyos que se movían de forma paulatina y sensual al roce._

 _Sasuke se desconcertó, pero como si no pudiera negar aquella fricción de sus labios, se dejó llevar por aquello, sucumbiendo ante los encantos femeninos de la pelirroja. Dando pauta así a la perdición de todo deje moral y raciocinio por su parte. De pronto el oxígeno comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones y se separaron por un corto instante, ante lo que ella dijo "Tú ordenas y yo obedezco". Para ese momento Sasuke Uchiha perdió los estribos y se abalanzo a los labios de la pelirroja como si sus labios fuesen veneno, se dejó infectar por la abrumante sensación; siendo tanto el ímpetu de los dos que se comenzaron a desplazar, tocando con la espalda de la joven la pared del baño._

To be continued…

(N/A).He aquí la mitad del capítulo, porque para ser sinceros íba a ser más largo, pero prefiero alargar el momento del Lemmon (si chic s, habrá y mucho), la siguiente parte de este capítulo va a leerse mucho lenguaje explícito, que de alguna u otra manera no me convence del todo y trato de mejorarlo cada vez más. Veremos a un Sasuke y a su acompañante de una forma muy "ardiente", que hasta yo misma me emociono. Esperando les haya gustado, me despido. …

Gracias por sus reviews y/o comentarios que me dan, al menos sé que les esta gustado y no me siento mal porque nadie lo lea.

No hay adelanto de capítulo porque ya les adelante lo que vendría.


End file.
